1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a computer and a mouse cursor control method applied in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are equipped with a touchpad for controlling a cursor. The touchpad performs many of the same scrolling and cursor positioning functions as a mouse. The touchpad includes two keys functioning as the left mouse button and the right mouse button of the mouse. However, there is room for improvement within the art.